Pure Chaos
by AlwaysNinja
Summary: Anne was nothing special.  So when she's kidnapped by a crazy count, it comes as a big surprise. But her biggest surprise by far was finding love in the enemy's camp - and having her love betray them all. Dimentio X OC.  *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

** Hey everyone! Here's my first story, a Super Paper Mario fic. WARNING: It will contain spoilers for the game, so if you haven't played it yet, stop reading and go play it! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Mario characters in my dreams. Violet and Anne are mine. Nothing else (sadly).**

* * *

><p>In a dark castle, a dark book glowed. It was writing a new prophecy, one that could prove crucial to the end of the worlds. The book opened itself, and wrote glittering words. Despite the light, the aura surrounding the book was one of evil, for this book was none other than the Dark Prognosticus. Gradually, the brilliant light faltered. The Dark Prognosticus closed, waiting for someone to read its latest words.<p>

_"Bleh heh heh…"  
><em>

It would not have to wait long.

Anne bit her lip slightly as she concentrated. She was sitting in the glorious shade of a large tree. A cool breeze ruffled her papers and her hair. She shifted her arm slightly to keep her homework in her lap. When the wind died down, she returned to her work.

"Hey Anne?" Anne turned her head to the left as an elbow jabbed her side. "I'm stuck." A toad with a purple mushroom cap pointed to a mess of numbers and symbols with her pencil. She had two black, braided pigtails running down the sides of her head.

Anne tilted her head in thought. She tapped her own pencil on a particular spot. "Rationalize the denominator here." She turned to her own work for a moment, listening to the furious scratch of a pencil as the toad followed her advice.

"Got it! Thanks Anne!" A sudden exclamation revealed success.

Anne smiled and shrugged. "Welcome, Vi. What are friends for?"

Vi, or Violet, grinned. "Free math tutors."

Anne rolled her eyes. "Just hurry up, okay? I want to watch a movie tonight."

Now it was Violet's turn to roll her eyes. "You do understand that it's my house, correct?"

Anne didn't answer. Though it was technically Violet's house, it was practically Anne's. Anne spent more time there than at her official home - the orphanage. Apparently she was found at the age of 4 wandering the streets. She didn't remember anything, and had nothing but the nightgown she was wearing. That nightgown now had a permanent residence in a drawer of Anne's nightstand. She felt strangely attached to the ragged piece of fabric. There was so much she didn't know - and somehow that scrap of clothing held the key to it all.

"Anne?" Violet seemed concerned. "Something wrong?"

Anne shook her thoughts from her head and grinned. "Nope! Come on, do that math, Vi!"

Violet groaned, though she was secretly glad she hadn't upset her best friend. "Fine, fine. I'm working."

The two girls diligently worked, ignoring the delighted squeals of younger children as they ran by, or the soft murmurs of those their own age talking. The rest of their recess was spent finishing their homework, much to Anne's delight.

"Done!" Both students packed up their folders and headed towards the school building just as the bell rang.

"Field trip! Fiiieeeelllld triiiiip!" Violet sang, dragging Anne. "Fiiieeellld-"

"Um, Vi?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop."

Violet stuck her tongue out. "You just don't appreciate musical talent when you hear it."

Anne stopped. "Sure… Whatever floats your boat," She rolled her eyes while attempting to put her long black hair in a ponytail.

Violet grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her to where a teacher was waiting. She slipped into the back of the line with Anne at her side, finally allowing her to finish her ponytail. "Jeez," Violet muttered. "Now I don't want to walk."

"Oh, come on, Vi. You dragged me all the way here and I'm much taller than you." Anne, being human, was significantly taller than her toad friend.

Violet scowled. "Taller isn't better."

"That's what short people say," Anne sang, causing Violet to scowl even more as they started the long walk to the castle.

"Why do we have to walk all the way up there? Why can't the _princess_" Anne said this word almost in a mocking way, "walk down here?"

Violet sighed. "Cause she's a princess."

"Right," Anne muttered. "And that gives her an excuse-" She stopped suddenly as the teacher glared at her, clearly wanting silence.

The rest of the journey was silent for the pair. They filed into the castle and chose seats next to each other near the back wall. Anne easily looked over the many mushroom caps to the podium meant for the honorable Princess Peach. Said royal regally walked to the stage and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me?" All eyes turned to their ruler. "Okay, so I am here today to give a speech about the history of our kingdom."

"Oh Grambi," Anne groaned. She could already sense that this field trip would be deathly boring. She was right.

"During the kingdom's first years, it faced many problems. Even then, the Darklands were enemies. In our first century, we slowly built…"

Anne began to tune the speech out and instead focus on doodling in her notebook. Violet glanced over, saw that she wasn't paying attention, and lightly shoved her. "Just listen!" she hissed. "It's not that bad!"

Anne listened for a moment. "Yeah, and discussing the financial problems of our princess's great-great-great-whatever grandfather is _so_ interesting."

Violet almost responded, but closed her mouth when a teacher shot her a glare. 'Fine' she wrote at the top of her page. 'Just don't be so obvious.'

Anne shifted her notebook up and acted like she was watching Peach intently. Her arm hid her drawing of a world full of white wind against a black sky. She glanced up at the princess again and found herself instead watching the shadows. They were whirling and growing behind Peach, becoming solid. Wait…

"Princess! Behind you!" Anne's warning caused said princess to jump and spin around just as the shadows spit out a person.

"Count Bleck has arrived!" The person had a strange coat that faded from white to blue, a matching hat, and a magical-looking scepter. With a wave of his staff, the princess was trapped in a magical box.

"Help!" That seemed to be the magic word that caused panic among Toads. They all ran around, screaming their heads off. Violet and Anne stayed still and talked quickly.

"What should we do?" Violet asked. The toads that headed for the door were suddenly cut off by a large, purple, vortex. They all frantically backed away, looking for options. They needed to get out…

"Get everyone out and get help. I'll distract that dude," Anne said, vaguely waving her hand towards the manically laughing count. Violet stared incredulously at her friend.

"What will you do?" Anne inhaled sharply as she sized up the issue she was creating for herself.

"I'll improvise," she said, flashing a small grin. "I'm good at that."

She watched as Violet attempted to calm the general populous down. She slipped behind an ornate pink pillar. As the noise started to die down, she gathered her courage and screamed as loudly as she could, "Hey you!"

Count Bleck, as Anne assumed he was called, paused in his evil laughing when he heard the voice. He said nothing, but was clearly looking for the speaker. Anne smirked and yelled again. "Yeah, I'm talking to you Count Talks-in-third-person," Now she was grinning as she watched the look on his face turn from annoyed to insulted. As Anne hoped, his concentration on the magic blocking the door faltered as well.

"Some all-powerful count here. Getting beat by a little girl," Anne smirked. "We should be _so_ afraid."

Finally Count Bleck had enough. "You dare insult Count Bleck?" he roared, completely forgetting about the door and the void blocking it. All the toads quickly filed out, heading for help. Count Bleck scanned the now empty room for the offender. Anne stepped out from behind the pillar.

"Actually, yes, I do dare." Her bright purple eyes blazed with mischief. She smoothed her jeans and crossed her arms over her black t-shirt. Her right foot was slightly up in the air, as if she was prepared to bolt if necessary.

Count Bleck's eyes narrowed as he looked at the girl. She seemed to match the description of the newest person mentioned in the Dark Prognosticus. The one who would help him end all worlds. He raised his scepter. "Count Bleck will take you too!" With one sweep of his hand, Anne was trapped in a magic box similar to the one Princess Peach was stuck in. With a last laugh, Count Bleck made himself and both girls disappear.

Violet gasped as her best friend and her ruler disappeared. With a last glance at the empty throne room, she bolted down towards the town, heading for the house of the Mario brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta-da! So, tell me how I did. Till later, Ciao!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Da second chapter here, with actual plot! Le gasp!**

Disclaimer: I own Violet and Anne only. Sadly.

* * *

><p>Violet panted as she ran down the slope, faster than any other Toad. They were all in a tight stream, heading for the same place - Mario's house. Violet was determined to get there first. Her friend was there. Her friend was<em> kidnapped<em>. That kept her going faster than everyone. It was personal.

Sadly, the time she had spent watching Anne gave her a huge disadvantage, and by the time she arrived at the fabled brothers' house, they were already leaving, mumbling something about finding Bowser.

"No!" Violet called after them. "It's not Bowser!" In his haste, the first toad must have only said that the princess was kidnapped, sending the Mario brother on the wrong trail. "Wait! Stop!" It was too late. They had already raced down the path to Bowser's castle. Panting heavily from her elongated sprint, the purple toad followed.

Anne blinked. What happened to her? Wait… Her eyes snapped open. She was floating in her box-thing above a small crowd of Bowser's minions. That was strange in itself. What was even stranger were the two red and green clad plumbers who were among the crowd staring right to the left of her. Turning her head slightly, she found herself looking at the princess. _Of course, _she thought dryly. _Ignore the innocent, helpless civilian.  
><em>

Finally the brothers seemed to notice her. They pointed in her direction, and their mouths moved, but no sound came out. Anne tilted her head to the side. Come to think of it, she couldn't hear _anything_. She screamed out, "Hello?" No response from anyone. "CAN YOU HEAR ME?" she bellowed.

This earned her sympathetic looks from Mario and Luigi. Anne realized that they thought she was screaming for help. When she took a small step back and kicked the wall of her box, however, their looks changed from sympathetic to slightly impressed. Anne couldn't help feeling a bit smug. _That's right_, she thought. _I'm not a helpless princess.  
><em>

Anne wasn't helpless, but she also wasn't stupid. She knew that she was in a lot of trouble. When Count Bleck knocked Mario out, her eyes widened ever so slightly. _Crap. What did I just get myself into. _She set her jaw, determined to at least not act scared. She had long ago promised herself that she would let nothing faze her. When all of Bowser's minions and Bowser himself got sucked into a void, she didn't flinch. She kept looking straight ahead, even as the world disappeared around her.

Anne blinked slowly awake. She was behind a thick crowd that seemed to be composed of Bowser's minions. Slightly confused, she elbowed her way to the front where she saw Peach and Bowser obviously about to get married. Now even more confused, she listened in to what Count Bleck was saying.

"Peach… Noble princess, pure of heart… Do you take Bowser to be your lawfully wedded husband 'til your games be over?"

Okay… that weirdo count was marrying them? Anne sensed something very wrong with this situation. As she pondered what Count Bleck could be up to, she watched as Princess Peach was forced into saying yes by that lady with the glasses. Now certain that something was wrong, Anne was not that surprised by the appearance of a large black heart that seemed to be pulsating with dark energy. She _was_ surprised that when the heart appeared, she felt a million times more energetic and powerful.

She saw Luigi stepping forward and caught his eye. He nodded towards the heart. Anne nodded in reply. Both of them shot forward towards the altar at the same time. They both attacked the heart. Luigi shot backwards after contact with it but Anne actually succeeded in breaking the heart into many pieces that spread out as if in slow motion. In the middle was a small, heart shaped piece that seemed to be its core. Not exactly knowing why she did so, Anne grabbed the piece and stuffed it into her pocket. The heart then reformed, sending Anne flying back with a wave of energy.

If Count Bleck was surprised by this, he didn't show it. Instead he continued in his plan to open up a huge purple rift in the sky, an act that Anne only dimly registered. Her head was still pounding from the force of the energy that had slammed her against the wall. Blinking slowly, she watched as all of the people in the room dispersed, leaving her alone. She couldn't move, paralyzed by the attack she had just endured. As the woman with the glasses walked over, she realized hazily that she was in danger. It was the last thing Anne thought.

A flash of red light surrounded Anne, changing her appearance. Her t-shirt and jeans turned into a long-sleeved black shirt that stretched past her hips. There was crimson lace around the collar. Her black ponytail was hidden by a hood attached to the shirt, and her mouth was covered by a separate, ninja-mask type part of the garment. Her pants were now crimson leggings that fed into black boots. Her eyes briefly turned red, but returned to their original shade of purple after a few seconds.

The woman with glasses nodded in satisfaction as she watched the transformation, not worried at all about the eyes not changing color. In fact, it was very rare for her to be able to alter eye color even for a brief moment. It just proved that this girl had a strong mind. "Yeah, um, I'm Nastasia. Come with me… um…" she briefly checked her clipboard. "Dianne. We've got a little bit to, um, discuss, 'k?"

Dianne, as she was now known as, nodded. "Sure," she said mildly. She followed Nastasia out of the room, leaving all traces of her past behind.

"Count Bleck is pleased to announce that the grand plan has been set into motion!"

Three people, all with varying degrees of boredom on their faces, looked up.

"Well, golly Count. That's just great!" The least bored, Mimi, a young girl, spoke brightly. She smiled widely, obviously excited.

"'Ey, you did it, Count! I knew ya could, always!" O' Chunks, a large, burly warrior, looked a bit more bored, perhaps only because he was not currently beating something/someone up.

"Ahahaha… How wonderful…" The most bored, a floating magician, Dimentio, casually laughed.

Count Bleck's gaze swept all of his minions. "Yes, thank you all. Count Bleck wishes that Nastasia would come soon-" As soon as the words passed his mouth, the very person he called for appeared.

"Um, I'm here Count. Everything is accounted for." She mumbled something to the count, gesturing towards Dianne, and nodding at her clipboard.

"Count Bleck is pleased to announce more good news. We have a new minion among us," he started, gesturing for Dianne to continue.

With a small smile, Dianne spoke. "I'm Dianne, your best friend or-" her bright eyes suddenly darkened. "-your worst enemy." Her smile returned, and she chirped, "You choose!"

"Count Bleck thanks you. Mimi, show her to the empty room next to yours. She will stay there. That is all."

Mimi grinned. "Well, golly, Dianne, I'll be your neighbor! Here, come-" She was abruptly cut off by Dimentio.

"Silly Mimi, we will _all_ be her neighbors."

Mimi shot Dimentio a dark look. "Oh, don't mind him. He's just a big meanie," she pouted, speaking to Dianne.

Dianne shrugged. "My room?" she prompted.

"Oh yes!" Mimi's bright mood reappeared. "This way," she called, leading Dianne away.

"I better welcome myself to the lass," O' Chunks announced, and with that, followed the two girls.

"Count Bleck urges you too, Dimentio, to welcome Dianne."

Dimentio smiled, as always. "Why of course, my dear count. In fact, I shall go right away. Ciao!" And with a magical ripple, he was gone.

Nastasia turned to Count Bleck. "Um, count, could I ask you something?"

"Of course,"

"Well, um, remind me again what was so important about that girl again,"

"She appeared in the la test prophecy, Count Bleck explains."

"Oh, um, thanks Count. I'll be going now."

Nastasia and Count Bleck left, leaving only an invisible voice. "Ahaha… I knew that girl was more than she seemed." A second ripple, and all was still.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun DUN! Okay, that's it. I tried to keep everyone in character, please tell me how I did. Thanks, and ciao!<strong>


End file.
